


Nerves

by mynameisqwerty



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Charlie's nervous and da boys help him out, F/M, Team Bonding, and theres so much fluff, anyways anyone who doesn't love Charlie is wrong, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisqwerty/pseuds/mynameisqwerty
Summary: Charlie's a nervous wreck before his wedding, but can Dwayne's new beau help him through? Very fluffy!





	Nerves

Charlie tried to control his breath, in and out, tried to focus on anything except what was going to happen in roughly ten minutes. Because if he did think about what was going to happen, he started to feel very, very sick.   
Fulton, Dean, Russ and Adam gave each other a look as they watched their friend battle his nerves. They had no idea what to do. They watched as their captain started to pace the floor. His new shiny black shoes clicked slightly on the wooden floor.

"You're going to be fine," Adam tried to reassure him.  
"It'll be over before you know it," Russ said.   
"Yeah ..." 

Charlie's shaky response silenced them. 

Charlie Conway had thought he could handle anything. He thought he was cool under pressure. He had looked after his mum practically his whole life, he had survived the Goodwill Games ... and high school, he had gotten into one of the best hockey teams in the world. But this ... this was different. 

After today everything would change. 

As the tension in the air reached an almost palpable height, the door swung open.   
Everyone in the room turned in an instant, Fulton, and Dean with fists raised, ready to bash anyone who dared to disturb Charlie.

Dwayne burst in; his arm wrapped tight around an unfamiliar girl's waist. This girl then greeted them all with a cheerful "Howdy y'all!"  
No one moved. Everyone had frozen.   
"Oh," said Dwayne, face taking on that expression they knew all too well, when he'd figured something out too late. "Maybe I should introduce you fellas, guys this is Lucy! She's my ... well ..."  
Dwayne looked down at the brunette, and she held out the tiny gold banded ring for them all to see. Then she stepped towards them, all smiles. 

"Hi! Real pleased to meet y'all! Let me guess, Russ, Adam, Fulton and Dean, and you must be Charlie! You ready?"  
"My God," Russ whispered to Adam, "He's found a clone!"  
Adam tried to hide a grin. Charlie's face also twitched, but he couldn't seem to make it to a smile. Lucy's face became the picture of sympathy.   
"Oh you poor dear, you've got PMS,"  
All the boy's faces snapped up. What had she just said?

Charlie let out a strangled "What?"  
Lucy looked around in surprise. "PMS, Pre-Marriage Syndrome." She got the look. "Oooh, you thought ..." She started to laugh. Loud, long and clear. "Ha ha ha, oh, that's funny right there! No, no, no. Pre-Marriage Syndrome. Now you boys, leave!"

And suddenly she was pushing everyone but Charlie out, as he looked on in awe, Lucy somehow managed to clear the room in less than half a minute. She quickly kissed Dwayne on the cheek and turned back to Charlie.   
"Sit,"  
Charlie sat.  
Lucy also pulled up a chair, swinging it round on one of the seat's legs before sitting on it backward, her legs dangling either side, facing Charlie.   
"Now honey, do you love this girl?"  
"Yeah,"   
He must have said it right because she gave an instant toothy smile.   
"And does she love you back?"  
"I sure hope so, I mean I think she does, she said yes, didn't she?"  
This answer received pursing lips. Charlie looked at her nervously.  
"Okay, this needs work ... Now, who proposed, you or her?"  
"Me."  
"Hmm, and when she responded, how was it? Instant, or did she say she needed a little time?"  
"Pretty Instant,"  
"Hmm, so when she said yes, was it a YES! or a yes. Or a ... yes..."  
She waited for his response as she acted out the three yeses.  
"Umm, it was the first one,"  
Lucy beamed again.   
"Well you're in the clear where love's concerned honey, seems she's very passionate about you,"   
This earned a blooming blush on Charlie's part.  
"Now, the last question, can you see a future between you two, with or without kids?"  
That one came out of the blue.  
"Um ... I guess, I mean I'd be happy with her anywhere, that's kind of why I'm here,"  
She smiled again.   
Fulton stuck his head around the door.  
"Yo Captain, it's time!"  
Charlie nodded as Lucy got out of her chair and lifted him out of his own, brushing him down.  
"You'll be fine, honey,"  
As Charlie passed through the door, Dwayne caught up with him. "Ain't she the greatest darn girl in the world?!"  
"Yeah, she's great Dwayne, well done! But I don't know; I don't think she's right for me, I reckon there's another girl out there who's just perfect ..."


End file.
